This disclosure relates to devices with pivotable hinges, and more particularly, to cellular telephone/personal digital assistant combination devices having pivotable hinges.
Wireless electronic devices are ubiquitous in modern society. Particularly prevalent are cellular telephones, pagers and personal digital assistants. Many people require the functions of each of these devices to carry on their lives in a way that is acceptable to them. Such people have been “burdened” with carrying more than one wireless electronic device to achieve the desired blend of functionalities. Naturally, the wireless industry has been working to respond to already voiced or prospective complaints about the need to carry multiple devices. The obvious answer is to combine functionality in a single device. While the ultimate answer of making the combination may seem axiomatic, there are difficult issues surrounding the implementation thereof. Such devices must remain aesthetically pleasing and ergonomically effective.
In one example of a dual mode device, a Motorola MPX cellular telephone and personal digital assistant is openable in two directions to be effectively utilized in two distinct modes. The MPX device has a hinge assembly that connects a first portion of the device and a second portion of the device. The hinge assembly allows movement of the two portions of the device relative to one another in two distinct directions such that the device can be used for different purposes at the different positions. The device requires separate actuation of components to allow movement of the first portion relative to the second portion in one of the possible directions of movement. More specifically, in order to open the device as a telephone, one merely needs to impart an opening force to one or the other of the first and second portions whereas to open the device as a personal digital assistant (PDA), the user is required additionally to actuate a release button simultaneous to imparting an opening force in the desired direction. While the MPX device operates effectively, there is an opportunity for further simplification of operation.